How To Make Bad Movies Worse
Cool Cat Saves The Kids WARNING: SHIT POST AHEAD! *Cool Cat has a Mr. Bean face. *Every 28 seconds a character sneezes or farts. *Cool Cat's voice is more annoying! *THE KIDS PLAY ANIMAL JAAAAAM *The movie is titled "Mr. Bean Saved The Queen". *Have it invade the market like Frozen. *Maria and Butch are renamed Becky (aka Becky with the good hair) and Phatboy. *Cool Cat is played by none other than our lord and savior Robbie Rotten. Foodfight! *The characters are even more annoying. *Barney and Dora make cameos. *The animation is worse. *Make it a child-friendly ripoff of Sausage Party. Nine Lives (2016) *Make it a sequel to A Talking Cat and also take place in the same universe as Fluke and Oh Heavenly Dog. *Include more toilet humor *Dora, Caillou, the Mega Babies, Barney, Big Bird, and Norm the Polar Bear make cameos. *Have it animated in stop motion *It is a rip-off of Flushed Away. *Intense product placement. *Like Frozen, have it invade the market. *The cat is a puppet resembling an uglier version of Cool Cat. The Wild (2006) *More crotch gags. *Benny and Bridget have squirrel-giraffe babies at the end. *Kazar eats Ryan at the end. *More toilet humor. *Chuck E. Cheese product placement. Moshi Monsters - The Movie *Have Luvli twerk constantly. *Intensive advertising. *Any scene with a song includes intense strobe lights. *Any animation errors are made to hypnotize children. *Have the movie teach viewers to be braindead. *MAKE KATSUMA A GIRL AND REPLACE HIM WITH BUBSY BOBCAT. NOPE *Make Furi an actual furry. *Diavlo is a crappy 3D model of Satan. *INTENSE PRODUCT PLACEMENT WOOOOO *Like Frozen, have the movie invade the market. GoAnimate: The Movie *Add countless fart jokes. *PC Guy is a furry. *Add product placement of Wendy's. *It rips off Kubo and the Two Strings. *Add Dora and Caillou as major characters. *Include VGCP and UTTP users. *One word: Grounded. Trolls franchise Trolls * The entire movie's script is singing. * Have the plot be a rip off of Frog Kingdom. * The animation is Rapsittie Street Kids-esque. * The animation, visual effects, and sound effects are very low-quality. * Fill it with animation errors. * The characters' eyes sparkle. * Add constant cursing. * Have Poppy be a cliché princess. * Add a Justin Bieber troll that gets the most screen time. * All of the trolls are naked just like the original dolls. * All of the background trolls look the same. * Stanley from A Troll in Central Park is a major character. * Have the movie last over 2 hours. * Add a twerking scene. * Give the film tons of direct-to-DVD sequels. * One word: VORE. * Include a cover of "Let It Go". ** That would actually make it better. -Mozart999 * Replace all of the music with the most annoying pop songs in existence. * Add covers of "Watch Me Whip", "Despacito" and "Old Town Road'. * Add a crapload of trolls that are parodies of actual singers and rappers. * One of the trolls has a trollface as their face. ** That would make it great to my standards -Lilly *Add lots of product placement for Walmart, Costco, Pizza Hut, Skittles, Taco Bell, and Yoo-Hoo. Trolls World Tour * Rename it Trolls: Endgame. * Just like the first movie: ** The entire script is singing. ** The animation didn't get any better. ** Again, lots of animation errors. ** It is over 2 hours long. *** But the sequel is over 3 hours long. ** Stanley from A Troll in Central Park is a major character. ** There is constant cursing. ** Twerking trolls make a return. ** The return of the troll face troll. ** All of the trolls are naked. ** The Justin Bieber troll is back, and he gets the most screen time just like the first film. ** There are covers for annoying songs. ** Those parody trolls. ** And of course, lots of product placement. * The plot is even more similar to Avengers: Endgame. ** In addition, there are constant Avengers references. ** It also partially rips off Arctic Adventure: On Frozen Pond. * There are now 10 troll tribes. In addition to funk, country, classical, rock, techno, and pop, there are also 4 more lands with trolls dedicated to rap, nursery, trap remix, and nightcore. ** The rap trolls are racist stereotypes that curse every sentence. ** The nursery trolls are shameless ripoffs of children's show characters and also share their names. ** The trap remix trolls are MLG-themed. ** The nightcore trolls are 2D cutouts drawn in anime. * Queen Barb and King Thrash are renamed Queen Dora and King Caillou Kayloo, and they come from the nursery tribe instead of the rock tribe. * The K-Pop Gang are all basically troll equivalents of Sid Chang from the bad version of The Casagrandes. * The nursery tribe is evil instead of the rock tribe. * Add a scene where trolls can be seen playing Fortnite, just like in Avengers: Endgame. * Trollzart constantly tells really disgusting poop and fart jokes. ** At one point, Trollzart sings this. * Tiny Diamond's song is 10 minutes long. * Add a scene that is a crappy ripoff of the Shrek karaoke scene except they sing nursery tunes and meme songs. * Add a running gag involving a character saying "everything except rap and country" (since there are rap trolls in this version). * One of the classical trolls plays a viola and the rest of the characters make viola jokes each time said troll is on screen. * Manny Heffley makes a cameo. * The movie ends with the nursery tribe taking over music very briefly before Thanos arrives and snaps the Trolls universe out of existence. Ratatoing *Make it twice as long. *Give the movie lots of direct-to-DVD sequels. *Have it be released in theaters. **Then why would it even be direct-to-DVD? *The CGI is somehow even cheesier. (pun not intended) *Marcel and the female mouse have sex in one scene. *Product placement is very prominent. Furby Island * It's basically a really long ad. * Make the Furbys anthropomorphic. ** BONUS: They are also cannibalistic. *** EXTRA BONUS: They also eat humans. * Make the movie twice as long. * Add more songs. * Everybody is an annoying, unlikable idiot. * Add a bunch of characters that are basically racist stereotypes. * Add a lot of sexual innuendos. * Make the Furby prank call part of the dialogue. * Dr. Conquest blows up the island at the end. The Emoji Movie *Gene and Jailbreak have sex in one scene. *The CGI animation resembles a low budget 90's cartoon. *Replace Hi-5 with a middle finger emoji named "The Bird" who constantly curses. *Poop is a main character and he gets more screen time than everyone else. **In addition, he also talks like a toddler. ***Also change his personality to make him act just like Bing Bong from that really bad version of Inside Out. Yes, you know exactly what I am talking about. *Add product placement for McDonald's, and have the characters sing about it in one scene. *Replace "Pen Pineapple Apple Pen" with "Despacito". *Add a reference to the anti-gay emoji. *Add references to Smiley (the movie)/Awesome Face. *Mel is voiced by Gary Groomes. *The jokes are even worse. *It is a direct to video movie. *Gene and his friends go to Tinder, Tumblr, TikTok, Snapchat, and PornHub. *Add lots of direct-to-video sequels. Norm of the North *The animation looks like The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa. *Give it loads of direct to video sequels. *All the writers of Disaster movie writes the movie. *Make Norm's voice sound grating from time to time. *There's a cover of Watch Me Whip. Minions * It's made by Dingo Pictures. * The only humans are in flashbacks. * In the beginning of the movie, show that the minions worked for Adolf Hitler, Satan, Kim Jong Un, Fidel Castro, and Josef Stalin. * Have it take place in a post-apocalyptic setting that the Minions created. * Make the first half of the movie take place in the ice cave. * Every 3 seconds, a very creepy face pops up. * The minions dance at inappropriate times. * The minions actually curse. * Guido has joined the game. * Have the whole plot focus on Bob's pet rat. * Replace the music with nursery tunes. * Make the deaths graphic. * Add a bunch of 40-year-old moms in the cast that laugh at Facebook memes. * There is a minion orgy scene. * The movie is direct-to-video and has a lot of direct-to-video sequels. Racing Stripes *The movie is animated in cheesy CGI. *Tucker is very hard on Stripes and wants him to be a winner. *Stripes loses the Kentucky Open after Trenton’s Pride cheats by pushing him aside. He also does not get any comeuppances whatsoever. *Tucker denies that Trenton’s Pride cheated and beats Stripes as a result of him losing the race. *The flies get more screen time than Stripes or any of the animals. *No alternate ending. *Have Lightning smoke weed. *Sir Trenton brutally beats and kills Sandy after kidnapping her. *All of the animals are anthromorphic. *Scuzz is voiced by Rob Schneider. *Tucker is voiced by Gary Groomes. *Franny is voiced by Tara Reid. *Sandy and Stripes do not make up for their argument and end up hating each other as a result. *The Trenton line listens to nursery rhymes instead of Mozart. *No humans. The Rapsittie Kids: Believe in Santa * Have it poorly drawn in MS Paint. * Make it three times as long. * Every five seconds, a character either poops. pees, burps, farts, vomits, picks their nose, sniffs their armpits, or scratches their butthole. * All of the audio is distorted (think of the grandma). * All of the voice actors are obscure people. The Angry Birds Movie * Have it made in 2040. * Have it animated by Video Brinquedo. * The violence is graphic. * The Mega Babies make a cameo. * Guido is in it. * Add a Norm of the North reference. * The movie ends with the pigs eating all of the eggs. Turbo * The animation looks like this. * It's not DreamWorks. * It's direct-to-video and has a lot of direct-to-video sequels. * Angelo and Tito Lopez are drug dealers. * At the end of the movie, Turbo wakes up and realizes it was a dream. Strawinsky and the Mysterious House * The Church of Scientology made it as a propaganda movie. * It is anti-Christian. * Add more songs. * Make it over 2 hours long. * The Globglogabgalab eats everybody at the end. Justin Bieber: Never Say Never * Change the name to Bieber Fever. * It's not even a biography. * The whole movie is literally just Justin Bieber singing. * Add extremely cheesy effects. HOP * Make the animation look like ''The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa''.' * Make the rabbits and chicks anthropomorphic. * "I Want Candy" is replaced with "Gucci Gang". * Add even more plot filler. * Add sexual innuendo. G-Force * It's not Disney. * PETA made it. * The animation looks like ''Leo the Lion. * Hurley is voiced by Adam Sandler. * The animals are anthropomorphic. * The G-Force were humans who were cursed to be guinea pigs. * The flies and cockroaches gets the most screen time. * Add extremely corny dialogue. * The world blows up at the end. Sharkboy and Lavagirl * It is in Foodfight!-esque CGI. * Sharkboy is an anthropomorphic shark and Lavagirl is a ripoff of Te Kā from Moana. * Add more songs. * The dream song lasts for 5 minutes. * Add toilet humor. * The jokes are offensive. * Add a useless character that doesn't do anything except dance and T-pose in the background. * The movie ends with Planet Drool exploding. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * It wasn't made by DC and was instead created by a Chinese bootleg company. * Because it is made by a Chinese bootleg company, these characters make appearances: * There is no plot whatsoever. * The sets are extremely low-budget and there are no special effects being used. * Add loads of green screen. * The dialogue is extremely stupid. * All of the canon characters act nothing like their original personalities. * Add even more political and religious discussion. * Neither Batman nor Superman act like their original personalities at all. * Make all of the characters even more annoying. The Bee Movie * Have it made by Jetlag Productions. * Get rid of Jerry Seinfeld. * Mention the fact that drones are the only male bees irl so the fact that there are so many male bees is inaccurate because drone bees don't pollinate flowers. * Make all of the characters extremely annoying. * Vanessa marries Barry and has sex with him in one scene. * The bees lose in court. * Adam dies after having his stinger pulled out. * Have the drag queen bee appear as a character. * Show bees die. * The jokes are even worse. * Get rid of the memey content. * Get rid of the end so it ends with Barry creating a global disaster because there are no more bees or flowers. The Nut Job * Make the animation look like a cross between Teen TItans GO!, Foodfight!, and Funny Pets. * Replace the nuts with bombs. * Add even more toilet humor. ** BONUS: It is also even more disgusting. Like something Guido would like. * Add cursing. * Add even more plot filler. * Add PETA jokes. * Show the dogs eating the other animals. ** BONUS: It's graphic. * The dog whistle is on earrape. * Make it direct-to-video and make a lot of direct-to-video sequels. Pixels *Make the movie a 20 minute special for CN in 2003. **That wouldn't change much... *Make Pac-Man a real guy in a suit. ** So there would be a giant yellow man running about the city? That would be hilarious! *Remove the plot and make the film 110 minutes of "waka waka waka waka". ** Do you mean "Play the theme song, 'Game On' for 110 minutes?" *Pac-Man gets sniped by a midget *Ren & Stimpy are riding Pac-Man. Oh wait, that would be amazing- *Have the Arcaders be named the Anti-Arcaders, and their mission is to kill games so nobody could play them, but they get killed. *Add in references to Custer's Revenge and Conker's Bad Fur Day. The Lion King 1 1/2 * Instead of having it as official Disney, make it a poor-quality fanmade movie. * Make it a low-quality Flash animation. * Have only one voice actor. * Have it completely contradict the original. * The jokes are even worse. * Add inappropriate things that don't belong in Disney. Furry Vengeance * Make it a crappy Madagascar ripoff. * Have it filmed on a shaky, 128p camera with distorted audio. * Replace the animals with actual furries. * Make the special effects even worse. * Add even more inappropriate content. * Add even more stereotypical content. * Replace the music with an even worse soundtrack. * Have it glorify animal cruelty. Beethoven * Make it a crappy ripoff of The Secret Life of Pets franchise. * The animation looks like a low-budget 90's cartoon. * Beethoven talks. * LOTS OF PETA JOKES! * Smother it with fart jokes. * No plot. * Give it lots of direct-to-video sequels. Captain Marvel *Make it a poor-quality fanmade film. *Have it done in Foodfight!-sequel CGI. *The plot is even more confusing and convoluted. *Carol is even more unlikeable.Category:How To Chicken Little * The plot is confusing and stupid * Have the morals ham-fisted. * The dialogue doesn't even make sense either. * Chicken Little is the only character in the film and nobody else. * The animation is made with Adobe Flash, it's so cheap-looking and bland. * Have it air on Nickelodeon. * The ending is just... WEIRD. '''with the song 'I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly playing in the background and Chicken Little gets sucked into a black-hole and so does everybody else and they get turned into KFC. ** Wait... what? The Lorax (2012 version) * Make it more political. * Make it live-action. * Make it nothing like the book. * Have it directed by the same people who made the live-action ''The Cat in the Hat. * Add more songs. * Make Taylor Swift sing. * O'Hare is good. * Get rid of the "let it die let it die let it shrivel up and die" part. * The movie ends with the whole world dying. Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You * Make it a Video Brinquendo rip-off of All Dogs Go to Heaven called Little Puppy. * Give it Rapsittie Street Kids vibes. * All of the characters are dumb and annoying. * Add in racist humor. * There is only 1 voice actor. Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like PINGAS! Category:Stuff by TechnologyPookie Category:Video Brinquedo